


Lincoln's Forgiveness

by RCurrent



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation, Tlh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCurrent/pseuds/RCurrent
Summary: Tehir actions, coupled with a silly protocol cost them the love that his only brother felt for them, and their youngest sister life, now Lincoln has become a successful adult and concerned for the welfare of their children, however, in the same way he did in his time, risking and sacrificing everything to recover the forgiveness of them, they will now be the ones to do everything to recover the forgiveness of his brother of white tufts. But they are not the who was once "the man with the plan" can they succeed in their odyssey to seek their forgiveness and the opportunity to meet their nephews?





	1. First Step

_**First Step.** _

* * *

_"How_ _...How you could?"_

_"Lincy"_

_"Bro..."Luna tried to say, while feeling the weight of his actions."i-it was not our intention ... it was ... it was an accident."_

_" **Accident** " He laughed sarcastically " **Protocol** " you can't even measure your actions."_

_"Lincoln ... Please," Lana said._

_"We did not want to do that to Lily, we do not know what happened," Lola added._

_"And how were you going to know that ?! Huh! You never cared what was going on around you when you were fighting! How could you do this to Lily! SHE WAS JUST A BABY, SHE DID NOT DESERVE THIS. She did not deserve to **die** that way!"_

_"We know it, Lincoln!" Lori was the only one that could get the voice out this time because Lincoln's words were a painful stab in their hearts, with her face made a mess breaking into tears. "We do not even know how to We were so stupid! ... so ... so selfish._

_"That's the problem that you have!" The Lincoln's fury was evident, as well as justified as his tears began to come out, in combination of anger, grief and especially, disappointment. "You are just a bunch of Selfish people who can not even be called girls! LOOK AT LILY! The poor baby ended up in the hospital because of your stupid fights! HOW YOU DID THIS! WHY!?"_

_The words of all died like their little sister, it was a relief that they were the only ones in the house after all their friends and relatives went to see their sister to give their condolences, However, Lincoln looked at them with fury between tears , clenched his teeth, for the fights of his sisters, Lily was gone._

_On the other, her sisters, no one could object, all were carrying the enormous weight of their actions to just say something, the tears also flowed in them, but it was a mixture of fear product that his brother was scrubbing them in the face what they caused, and more than anything else, guilt, guilt for not being able to prevent their younger sister from ending up in a small grave that would soon accompany the ancestors of her family who were no longer with them._

_"That's why I asked Mom and Dad to send me to live with Aunt Shirley, so I will not risk that I'll be the next one to end up badly because you do not know how to measure your fights."_

_The indifference of the tone of his voice, together with this revelation, caused everyone to gasp in front, her only brother, with an expression of surprise and disbelief as he remained with his arms crossed and the tears of them did not stop flowing._

_"W-what?" It was the only thing Luan could say with narrowed eyes._

_"Are you ... going to go?" Lola said almost audibly._

_"That's right," Lincoln said coolly. "So I can find out if I have talent and do not have to kill someone else."_

_"Lincoln! "Said Lynn."H-How can you do this to us?"_

_"_ _NO, HOW DID YOU COULD DO THIS TO LILY?!, Maybe I could tolerate that they did it to me, but to Lily !? For once, for ONLY ONCE, what the hell did you think ?!"_

_There was no response, all had lost any excuse to justify their violent act that cost the life of a baby that had nothing to do, as well as albino, shame, pain, and guilt were reflected the tears that emerged strongly from All of them._

_"That's what I thought ... It's supposed that as girls you should understand at least, as a real sister would, to know when to stop, for something they fought for their talents, now I will fight for mine, where you can not intruding as heavy busybodies who made it had a black eye, it will use suit squirrel, mocking my love for comics when I ever I have mocked what they like to do, like Lisa with four years still is not "recommended age" to be a sciencist, the same with you Lola, but for the beauty pageants, I never made fun of Leni liking fashion, or Lynn you like sports, very few girls are usually recognized in that area."_ _He argued. "Now I will follow my path, one where I can have them close to me, because they already showed me that they do not care about anything other than yourselves, I already talked with my parents so I could leave with Aunt Shirley and start concentrating better. in my studies."_

_"... No." This time it was Lucy who answered, but her voice was totally destroyed. "Lincoln ... Please, do not do this to us."_

_"Linky, do not go." Leni could not hide her tears. "Linky, please ..._

_"Maybe if the damage was minor, I could expect it from the girls, but from you, Leni, you really surprised me, I never thought you could get to this point either."Said Lincoln to Leni who did not stop sobbing._

_After that there was only silence, it was disturbing for the nine sisters, they were totally destroyed, the accurate looks of everyone, even their parents and their brother for what they did to Lily were really like stabbing for them, and what said Lincoln, it was like pouring salt into the wound. The environment was already for them, too heavy, too much._

_"Li...Lincoln"_

_"What, Lori"_

_The older girl regretted breaking the silence, but it was too much for them, she had to do something, despite not reaching anything._

_"Lori, you're the older sister, how could you, explain to me even if only once why, why the hell could not you be the voice of reason like the big sister you're supposed to be?"_

_The only thing they could do was to lower their heads in great shame, they had much to lose and nothing to gain, they stayed there with shame, their pain, their guilt._

_"I already packed my things, they will come to pick me up in 2 days, are you happy? Now your protocol will not have any inconveniences or details."_

_They were the words of Lincoln before leaving, the others, completely destroyed tried to follow him, try to justify their actions, but gave up, they had no excuse, they lost a sister, and then his only brother for being silly, for his excessive pride , now it was just missing how they would face their parents, but now different after the event, and they would not have Lincoln as a mediator to help them._

* * *

_(_ _**seventeen years later** )_

In an office a 28-year-old man was answering a telephone, he was wearing a smart suit, there was an orange button-down shirt with a black tie like his suit, his body was well treated, his chin was already highlighted by small hairs of beard that began to grow little by little, even though he was shaved, but more importantly, the man had snow-white hair, short, like office workers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Loud." Said a 26-year-old woman walking into the office, wearing a yellow dress under a pink button-down shirt, she was thin, dark, and wore glasses, plus she was carrying a paper clip.

"What is offered, Miss Aim." Said Lincoln, covering the phone with his hand. "I'm talking to the bricklayers' representative to finish giving them the weekly payment I've got, I'm not corrupt in any way. And you can call me Lincoln.

"Yes ... Mr. Lincoln." Aim said, looking at the papers he had in hand. "I came to report that the condos in Beverly Hills and the adjacent counties south of Oakland are finished, now all we have to do is fill out the forms for the departments. "for sale and receive payment from buyers."

"Excellent," Lincoln said complacently. "Let our office colleagues know so we can put the apartment sales."

"Yes, sir," she said "Oh, and there is also a group of women who want to see him."

With just saying that, Lincoln could get an idea of who they were, an expression of repudiation was drawn in the only guessing that the 9 girls who hurt his sister were now there in the entrance wanting to see it and for what? whatever it was, he did not care.

"I do not have time to receive visitors now, tell them to call at another time, and close the door Aim."

"Umm ... They're in front of the office door, sir." She said.

" _Damn it_ " he thought, letting out a moan. "And what will they want?" He said with a tone that made him look relaxed.

"They want to talk to you, sir." Aim said. "I think it would be courteous for them to respond."

"(Heavy sigh), Tell them to pass." Lincoln said while clenching his fists ." _Whatever you want, I'll do it fast_ ", I would prefer to talk alone, Aim, Go to your desk and anything that is important, let me know."

Aim nodded and went to the door to tell them what could happen, once she passed the door, Lincoln turned around in his chair and relaxed his temples, it had been about 7 years since he distanced himself completely from all his sisters, I practically did not even want to see them, because I still could not understand why, why and how they could be so selfish, Lori and Leni especially, He could expect it from The Twins or from Lynn. But Leni, such a sweet and kind-hearted girl, was simply amazing to the white-haired boy who was now an architect and an influential businessman, being the man of the plan was what led him to that path full of success, his stay with Shirley It allowed him to perfect his planning technique.

That's when the door opened, Lincoln did not turn at the beginning, after a long time he was not quite ready to see them, and probably they did not either, he added that he did not want to know anything about them, however, all of them, gathered, they were eager to see him, wishing they could apologize? Maybe ask for some help? Or even wanting to meet the twins ?, with what face, it was as if they did not feel any remorse, or at least it was what he thought.

He heard a group of steps approaching his desk slowly, he waited a moment, which lasted less than he expected, when the footsteps stopped, The Man took a heavy sigh, and finally he turned around.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

" _Come on, Ronnie, Bid, Bid hard."_

_The woman said force being applied on the stretcher, but could not push so hard because you forgot to breathe, so he stopped._

_"Take a breath, Miss." Said the doctor. "Inhale and press, Inhale and press hard."_

_"Uf! Uf !, Uf! ... Sure ..." he said with a gasp. "... Of course ... here I go." Ronnie Anne said before going back to Push._

_"That's it, dear." Lincoln said taking his hand. "Soon we'll have our twins."_

_"Here...!" He said with difficulty. "Go ... First girl!"_

_Ronnie screamed loudly as Lincoln took her hand, until finally what was heard was a crying infant, The doctor soon delivered the baby in the arms of Ronnie, although there was still the second boy._

_"Ugh ... Ugh! ... UF!" Ronnie began to gasp. "Here he comes ... Here he comes! ... HERE THE SECOND CHILD IS HEREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ _She screamed as she proceeded to give birth to the next baby, she pressed so hard that she thought she would throw all her body with him, the second baby's cries did not wait either. While the doctor, the 2 could only see with charm and fascination their 2 small creations, from brown eyes like her mother, but with more physical resemblance to his father, both had freckles and tiny rabbit teeth, and also were white-haired being noticed by his few strands, Ronnie watched their babies while lying on the stretcher, and Lincoln made sure the twins were close to her while he stroked her hair with one hand and took his wife's hand with the other._

_"L-Lincoln ..." she weakly said. "They're ... They're beautiful."_

_"We made them together, Ronnie." Lincoln said holding back his tears and admiring the little ones who stayed on either side of their mother, reclining next to their mother. "Like ... What shall we call them?"_

_"W-we ... W-Well, Linc." Ronnie Anne said. "To the girl, give her a name, what do you have planned?"_

_"Well ... I like Linka."_

_"Linka." She murmured trying to open her eyes with difficulty. "Nice ... Ah ... Nice Name..."_

_"Ronnie?" Her husband asked worriedly._

_"And ..." She said as she turned her head weakly to the male twin. "Let this ... be called Lukas, with K."_

_"It's nice name too." He said._

_"Linc...Ah...Ahhh..."_

_Then one of the devices that measured Ronnie's heart rate began to show irregularities while she closed her eyes little by little._

_"Ronnie !?" Asked Lincoln scared while the doctors carefully removed the babies and put them together on another stretcher nearby, fortunately had fallen asleep, but Lincoln was trying to know what was happening with his beloved. "Ronnie, Ronnie, wake up!" But he did not get an answer._

_"Stand aside" That's when the doctors started resuscitating her and gave her oxygen and gave her a few shocks. One of the doctors began to resuscitate him with his hands on Ronnie Anne's chest, then they began to give him shocks to avoid losing her._

_Lincoln only watched while the doctors do everything possible to help his wife, the nurse took him back to the living room, but said to let him know if he wanted to see his children._

_He looked at the little beds where both babies were placed. He was delighted by how beautiful they were, but he was still very worried about his wife, she was a healthy woman, strong more than anything, perfectly healthy, she did not believe what was happening with she, he just wanted to know, and also, more importantly, that nothing would happen to her._

_Then the Doctor who took care of Linka's delivery and Lukas appeared, The White-haired Man wasted no time in leaving with his questions._

_"Well doctor?" He asked, very worried. "How is my wife, what's wrong with her?"_

_The Doctor adjusted his glasses, remembering Lincoln with nostalgia the way Lisa did, but at that moment his priority was his family, which had just expanded,_ _Lincoln never liked the way they presented their parents on TV, Filled, sitting on the couch or cartoony, No, He was a Man who spent time in the gym, worried about his figure, shaving, besides his teeth of rabbits that were now a little smaller and her freckles now less visible because of her shaved face gave her particularities in her person,and more than anything, worried about his family and having a job in which he can fit and know how to fit. He was not willing to be that stereotype that bothered him so much. He would seek to be a great husband, and now, a good father, no matter what._

_Just seeing that way of arranging the glasses on him, plus the sigh he let out gave Lincoln some discomfort, something bad had happened._

_"Miss Ronnie Anne had complications in the birth of the twins."_

_"B-But she was a healthy woman, her diagnoses showed good health." She said. "And if she had any complications, she would have told me, she would never hide anything from me, I know her too much._

_"I understand your concern, Mr. Loud, but sometimes these things often happen, even at the best of times, but still, they happen._

_"And then what happened?" He asked._

_The doctor sighed again, but in any case it was better that he knew, even if it hurt._

_"Miss Ronnie Anne had an internal hemorrhage after giving birth to the twins, we could not do anything about it._

_It could have been a fire, an accident, a riot, an earthquake, whatever, but Lincoln would have simply ignored all that, for him, everything around him turned black, while the words resonated in his head, he knew very well where they were driving, he was about to say it, while his open lips began to tremble and tears began to come out of his eyes, but the doctor went ahead of him what he was going to say._

_"His wife died in childbirth, I'm very sorry."_

* * *

Lincoln always made sure to have a stable job, but if there was something more important than that, it was the people he lived with at home, 2 little children born on the same day, to whom he always made sure to give them all the love that a father can give, it was not easy to raise them alone, but it was worth it to see their smiles drawn on their faces so pure of innocence and light.

Being at his job, was not it serious enough that in his words was his position, plus his children that he had to take care of, swearing to his late wife, and now the people who disappointed him were now in front of him? In any case, I had to make a decision, finally I turned to see the 9 women who, despite being really beautiful, he did not let himself be seduced or enchanted by women like that, one of his reasons was for his children whom he loved more than nothing, and the other was the fact of being their "sisters" in biological terms.

First there was Lori, wearing a long-sleeved blouse, next to a long greenish dress, with a necklace with a triangle on her neck, combined with earrings in her ears, using the same hairstyle that characterized her. He had married Bobby a long time ago, being practically the closest in terms of contact with Lincoln, or at least until the death of Ronnie Anne. Until today they had not even thought about having a child.

Leni, on the other hand, wore a short-sleeved green-sea blouse with long-legged trousers, with her navel visible, showing a small smile on her face, but nervous. Leni had become a very prestigious tailor, even had up to 3 boutiques in the city, recently had dated someone who helped in the management of these.

Luna was now a rock star, the little makeup she wore, before purple like the shirt she wore, she was now black, her skirt too, wearing a glove of short dark purple fingers on her arm with which she played the guitar, still he kept his short dark brown hair.

Luan wore the same dress as 17 years ago, only that he no longer wore his comedian flower and wore yellow long panties to cover the exposed parts of his legs. She lived with Maggie in an apartment in the city and kept the home and paid the bills while her friend worked.

Lynn looked clearly like a police officer, it should be noted that she wore a red button-down shirt, but she had lowered her police cap, she had arrived on her own in one of the cars her work ordered her to use.

Lucy had become a librarian and writer, dressed formally, but retaining that Gothic air, she published books and especially poems where she worked, although in part, her library had also become popular because of how scary it seemed to many, but not for her. Lincoln, that stopped looking like a long time ago ...

Lola was a famous beauty queen and local actress, still wearing pink, but on top of her characteristic dress, she wore a coat, also pink. although she no longer wore a crown. In addition to not yet taking off outside the city. One of his data was that he lived with Lana, and they stopped having fights many years ago.

Lisa also dressed as a doctor, in fact, she worked together with Lana, being with the twins those who had the closest approach between siblings, Lisa was also dedicated to the scientific field, looking for different treatments and cures that were safe and without side effects, having a lot of prestige In the institution.

However, all were nervous and ashamed to be in front of the albino, who only looked at them in a threatening way, at that point no one spoke, the girls had difficulties to see him in the face, some rolled their eyes in some moments, it was uncomfortable for the albino man , so he got up from his office and approached all of them, keeping his shrewd gaze on each of them.

"What do you want?" He said in a monotonous and emotionless tone, as if it were a machine, he saw that none had the courage to respond, apparently.

"Li ... Lincoln." It was the older sister who decided to take the floor. "We came to see you."

"For what and why?"

"You see ... is that ..." Lori was about to answer, but Luna was ahead of her.

"We wanted to see you," she said nervously. "It's been a long time since we've had contact again ..."

"Yes, that's right, Luna."

The way Lincoln expressed himself was not at all liked by the girls, they felt totally uncomfortable, and even more so with his imposing figure, he was slightly taller than Lori now, added to his well treated and healthy body, they made him reflect a figure of fear and respect.

"Lincoln." Luna continued. "We wanted to see you again because ...

Lincoln raised his eyebrow with his arms crossed, Luna summoned courage, looked up and continued.

"(Sigh) You're our only brother, and we're really sorry for our actions, we live with that weight for all those years, and we just want our relationships to be at least as they were before."

"what you mean"

""Be our brother again." Lola pleaded, with a sad tone. "Please, it's not easy to have to live with a weight that haunts you every day and that someone of your own blood is hating you for that, we just want to an opportunity."

"opportunity?" he asked. ""Why should I believe them? Lori, you were only a power hungry person, you always asked that no one enter your room but you entered all of them without even asking permission, Lisa did not have any scruples to put us crawlers while we slept, have you heard the word PRIVACY? Probably not, and your Lola, you were not more than a spoiled girl who did her best to get away with it, I always told you that one of these days you could end up with the wrong , Luan, did it happen? by your head that you could cause irreparable damage by your jokes? ONLY ONCE?"

"Lincoln, please," Lori said this time. "That was a long time ago, we have changed, we learned from our mistakes and we want to amend them."

"Look girls, I do not have time for your excuses and lies, I'm stuck in a payment from some masons, so I'm going to formally ask them to leave, or did they forget the exit and want the guards to remind them?"

"Linky, please." Leni begged - we just want to be a family again, we want our little brother, please, let us know at least where you and your children live. "

Mentioning the twins was a terrible mistake on the part of the dressmaker, Lincoln's tone went from informal and monotonous, to one threatening, like someone who protects another. Getting the girls a little intimidated

"You are not going to get close to my beloved children, do you understand all of them?" He said pointing furiously. "I'm not going to let them do the same to them as to her."

Again, the memories of their actions that cost them dearly went through the minds of all, they were ashamed, to have taken an innocent life was undoubtedly a scar for all of them emotionally, they were lucky that by then, none was of age In addition to having been an accident, added to the help of their parents, it did not cost them time in the correctional facility.

"Lincoln." Lynn said taking a step forward. "I know we've had problems at the time, and you always did everything possible to make amends, even if you were not involved, you always helped us solve our problems. We just want to return the favor. "

"Give me back the favor?" Lincoln said in mockery. "Ha, I would like to see that."

"Please, Bro." Luna said. "Do not be so rude, it's not necessary."

"So what do you want me to do and what can you offer me so that, perhaps, I can forgive you?"

They were about to respond, but at that moment, Aim entered the office again.

"Mr. Loud, your meeting with executives and the vice president of our allied company will begin in one hour, it will be about a new construction plan and health policy"

"Okay." Lincoln said looking at his watch and turned to see his sisters. "Oh, and teach these ladies the Officine's exit"

"Yes sir."

Lincoln left his office and quickly got into his vehicle and left for the place where he had his meeting, once he left the building, the girls were in front of the entrance watching them where their brother had advanced.

Lincoln still held some grudge, demonstrating his humanity, and they would not fall short, for a long time his parents had taken a firm stand at home when things began to run out without Lincoln, and the worst was that his parents also blamed them, as well as themselves. They had lost their younger sister for their actions, a reminder to know how selfish they were back then.

But also to see the example that "man with the plan" always had when it came to obtaining forgiveness, an example that now they were going to follow.

"Girls," Lori said. "If Lincoln is not going to tell us where he lives, we'll have to know on our own."

"Are you sure, Lori?" Lisa asked. "The chances that our distant relationship with our brother is high if we risk doing that.

"We have no choice, Sis." Luna said. "It's the only way we can improve it, too, even if he does not agree, we just want to be with him again, be like before."

"And also meet the twins." Leni said, "I think they have the right to know their family"

"If that's the case, I can find out your address." Lynn said. "The police station is near the company where he will meet, I think I can follow him undercover."

"Then the decision is made." Declared the eldest of the sisters. "For our brother, we must do what he did to make amends."

"And now it's our turn to amend what's ours." Lucy added.

"Let us know when you find out where our brother lives, Lynn, do you know our number?"

"I know Lucy's number."

"It will serve."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Well, this is the first part of Lincoln's Forgiveness, as I said at the beginning, it's the first story that, officially, I try to translate into English, plus I consider that I'm not very good at this language, so I hope I had the fewer spelling or grammar errors possible, besides hoping that you liked the story (even if it's an UA), as you thought, and those things ..._

_Well, I hope it worked out for me, because if it was, I might consider translating or making more stories in English._

_See Ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Attempt to approach**

* * *

(17 Years ago)

_In front of the Loud house, a bus stopped, while at the entrance, a white-haired boy, with a small group of suitcases was preparing to leave, being embraced by his parents as a farewell._

_"See you soon, Darling, may it go well for you." Rita said kissing her only son._

_"I'll do it, Mom." He answered with a smile. "I promise to write to you, bye, I love you very much._

_"And we love you." Lynn Sr said caressing her white hair. "Aunt Shirley will be very happy to have you with her, she will pay for your studies so you can become a great man, hopefully better than I was."_

_"Thank you dad." He said embracing him when he saw his eyes fall as he remembered the incident with the suit. "I just hope that without me ... Things can get more in order."_

_"So it will be, Son" Rita said decisively, Turning to look back, seeing that the doors of the other rooms were closed, since she was serious about the fact that they had become very severe with the way of being of their sisters, so they were all grounded and locked in their rooms, deprived of the opportunity to say goodbye, as a penance for their actions._

_Lincoln took his suitcases and hurried to take the bus, waved for the last time to his parents when getting into the door of the vehicle, and finally the door was closed._

_Meanwhile, the girls looked with pain and grief as his only brother, who was always for them, leave his home, besides the pain was also because they lost their love seemed infinite to them, but their actions did finally confirm otherwise. Impotence and pain remained in them as they watched from the window like that white-haired boy who gave them so much, leaving their home._

* * *

(Present Day)

After a good business planning and structuring of company policies, Lincoln left the building and headed home, after traveling 20 blocks, came to a white house, 2 floors with green tile roofs, next to a garage where he left his vehicle, Once inside, Lincoln closed the door with a remote control and went to the entrance of his house, taking out the keys opened the door and left his jacket on a hanger at the entrance.

As he approached the sofa he turned on the television, it was when he could hear 2 innocent voices that brought out a smile of tranquility, happiness and pride.

"Daddy!"

They were 2 children of the same age, a boy and a girl, needless to say that they had several characteristics of their father, because they also wore shirt and Blouse respectively oranges, both had freckles and rabbit teeth, and most importantly, some white hair like cotton, like his father. The little ones of 6 years did not take in jumping to the sofa and hugging it, for Lincoln, seeing them so full of happiness was something that had no price.

"Linka, Lukas," he said happily, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. "My little miracles, did not you feel alone while your father was at work?" He asked as he stroked their heads.

"No, Daddy." Linka said. "We were watching TV while you were not there, and Lukas continued with his Local newspaper."

"Hey, I'm always ready, boy, _the fresh and nothing poisonous news now closer to you!_ " Lukas said as a slogan for his newspaper, earning a laugh from his father, he liked to watch as his children struggled to do what they liked to do.

Lukas always liked journalism and taking photos, on the twins' second birthday Lincoln had given him his father's old camera while Linka had given him a video game, Lukas had fascinated with the camera, began photographing places and small animals, plus he always admired his father's photocopier so he came up with his own newspaper.

Linka on the other hand, was similar to her father in terms of hobbies, she also liked video games, comics, being with her brother and with her friends, and also had the habit of reading in Underwear, Although always her father and brother asked him not to do it outside, at least not at the entrance of the house.

In short, the twins were the living image of their father, only that Lukas was in appearance, and Linka was in personality.

Lincoln threw himself on the couch and let out a sigh and then take a nap, to the disappointment of the two children he had just received.

"Come on, Dad, do not fall asleep yet." Requests Linka.

"Excuse me, honey, but dad was on a very complicated day and I think at least I deserve a break, but do not worry, I'll have time for you, how could I not? Also, you can help Lukas with his journalism."

"Dad, you know I'm not good at taking pictures." Says Linka with a pout.

"Then go play outside for a while or a videogame, if that is not until afternoon." He Suggested, then Linka nodded.

"Okay, dad, I'll go to the front yard to read my Super D-comic book." Linka said as he walked out the front door.

"Remember, you can't take your clothes off in the front yard." Lincoln said before the 6-year-old albino girl left.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Brown vehicle had been parked in front of Lincoln's house, across the street,a brown-haired woman in police clothes but adding a red button-up shirt was taking a phone to call someone while carefully watching the home.

"Girls ... I found it." She said without encouragement. "She lives in the eastern part of the city ... her house is one that is very similar to the house we all lived when we were children, when they come, I'll show them to you"

"Thank you, little sister." Luna said. "It's a great favor for all"

"Okay, then I meet you guys at the coffee shop."

Lynn hung up the phone and relaxed her temples. She remembered very well that Lincoln had had children, it did not take her long to recognize one of them, because despite having the same white hair, freckles and rabbit teeth, she knew her clothes and along his hair.

Lincoln had to raise only his children after being widowed, they learned from them thanks to Bobby, but the girls received only threatening warnings from the white-haired man if they tried to approach their children, just by seeing them, the memories of Lily in the hospital without knowing anything about her, until the news that nobody wanted to hear, they were notified.

But the girls were also tormented by those memories, being able to imagine the pain that Lincoln was going through, even more so with his little children whom he took care of raising with love and in addition to recognizing his family mistakes, but never overcoming them. Needless to say, the girls could not imagine exactly how the children of their only brother would look.

For Lynn, recognizing who would be one of her nieces, was undoubtedly like inadvertently finding a treasure found by chance or finding a beautiful bird in a small garden fountain.

The little girl was sitting on the bench in the entrance terrace, happy to read her comics, exactly as her father did when he was 11 years old, beginning to try to get comfortable on the bench, looking for a comfortable way for her to be able to reading her comics without success, at that point you could guess that she also liked to read in underwear.

All that nostalgia flooded the mind of the athlete turned police now, even admire how the little Linka was trying to get comfortable to read her comic, her expression indicated that she wanted to take off her blouse and skirt, but even she knew that in the entrance of the house was a very bad idea, with that age doing those things made her look so adorable. He pulled a small laugh at seeing her like that.

Lynn's impression spread even more when she saw another albino come out the door, this was a boy, but he seemed to be exactly the same age as his sister, for Lynn it was like going back in time and seeing her brother again. years, but now he wore a Gatsby cap and his orange shirt was buttoned with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

She was the image of his father ... no, both were, the girl was in personality, while the boy was in physical. He could clearly hear everything the pair of little ones said.

"Hi Linka," his brother said. "Are you trying to get settled again?"

"That is not obvious, Lukas?" He answered. "It would be easier if I took off my clothes."

"But remember that you can not do it here, I that you had either done back or in our room."

"You're right, Lukas," she sighed.

"Hey, what if you go to the park with me?" Suggested his brother. "I told dad that he would go out for a while, if you want, you can come with me."

"Sure" She Smiled.

While the twins were leaving for the park, Lynn knew she had nothing to do, so she lit the car to meet her other sisters in the coffe shop, conveniently in front of the park, although the children noticed the vehicle, did not give much importance and they continued their passage to the park.

* * *

At one of the large tables, the 9 sisters had gathered, several ordered coffees, only Lori, Luan, the twins and Lisa ordered decaffeinated, was when the last to arrive, Lynn, proceeded to meet the others.

None said anything at first, some simply began to drink their coffees and others remained pensive or expectant before Lynn or Lori, when it was the second that broke the silence.

"Even ... absent, he returns to unite us." She said with a small but honest smile.

"He, it's true." Luan said, with nostalgia. "Although ... well you know, likewise he does, I do not consider myself capable of doing something like this, only Lincoln could do it."

"In this case it was him, through all of us, sister." Lisa said taking her coffee. "It only happened since our brother became a role model, I do not want to sound offensive, but he also did it on you, older sisters."

"Yes, that's right." Lori said. "But he still can not trust us, he has not forgotten ... that." She said, falling into despair at having to remember what she snatched from two of her brothers.

"Thanks for remembering, Lori." Lola said sadly and a little annoyed because her sister reminded them.

"I'm sorry." She said, downcast.

"Girls, this was all our fault." Leni said. "We did not know how to do things well, I know, but remember because we are reunited: to recover our brother." Leni declared, without being upset, speaking with a serene tone and calm. "Lisa said it, Lincoln always tried to compensate for his mistakes by doing the impossible, like the video or the Limousine, he always did that because he loved us, and now it's up to us to make up for our mistake."

"But Leni," Luna said. "How will we do it?" Because of that mistake, Lily is no longer with us." She said at the same time that she felt a stab in her heart at her own words when she remembered that tragedy.

"We are family." She responded kindly as well as calm. "And you can not be upset forever, it's our duty as sisters that Lincoln can regain faith in us, just as I still have it in that we can see him again smiling, that's what the brothers do, we look for ways to forgive one another ... and I'm sure she would have wanted it that way, to be reunited, like the family, the great family that we were and that we can still be, No matter what happens, I will always love you, and I will always love Linky also, and I will strive as hard as I can to see him again with a smile drawn on his face."

"Leni is right," Lucy said. "I still have memories of how he defended me from all those who called me weird, also how he covered me up so I would not be teased, and how we solved this when they knew it was me the one that covered the bathroom, when it left, I was living in an abyss after falling through a fissure for that ... and ... with all this, for me it's like a second chance, as if I saw a light that let out of this abyss in which I got myself, Lincoln should know that we will do everything possible to recover it, he never gave up for us, are we going to surrender with him?"

The girls looked at each other, at first they had not thought much about it, but they knew that as the man in the plan, everything did not always go perfectly and it was necessary to improvise in some cases, several of them began to look up with determination, the words Leni and Lucy had a lot to say, and it was true, they needed to return the favor to their brother, to do it for their family.

"Now we know where our brother lives." Luan said. "We must insist that you speak to us again, you may be upset at first, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I ... I really need it ... I really need my brother. "

"Me too." Lana said. "He always helped me a lot, and I never really appreciated it, but I'm not going to give up."

"I think so." Her twin said. "I also want to make up for everything I did with him, I was very bad with him back then, and I want to redeem myself, I know that by then I was 6, but still, I want to be able to hug Lincoln again."

"Girls, we have to keep trying, **for our brother.** "

The last statement of Leni raised the impetus of all the girls, who offered to get forgiveness from his brother and be able to be a family again before that tragic event.

"Hey girls." Luan said looking out with surprises at what he was seeing. "Look over there."

* * *

Meanwhile in the park, Linka and Lukas were walking and doing their things, Linka was resting under a tree in his shadow, while Lukas was nearby while looking for some event that could be photographed for his newspaper, trying to stay close to his sister, because Lincoln said them to stay close.

"Did you get lucky, Brother?" Linka asked.

"No." Lukas said, frustrated throwing himself to the ground. "Nothing has happened that could be journalistic, everything has been normal until now."

"Well, Maybe you should consider other trades, there are many that I think you'll like." She said approaching her brother.

"Ha! Nothing will stop me from moving forward with my future and Successful journalistic career with fresh and nothing poisonous news photographed by Lukas Layton Loud." He said with raised index finger showing his determination, while Linka continued taking a nap, although she recognized the his brother's effort to succeed.

"Hey, look, A couple of stupid first-graders kids!" Said a boy between 14 and 15 years old, chestnut with blue cap and yellow shirt, in company of other 2, clearly they did not have good intentions.

"Dang it, it's Curt and his friends in the fifth grade." Linka said with annoyance, which Lukas shared.

Curtis Cuniham, or Curt was a popular fifth grade boy at Linka and Lukas' school, was considered important, which is why he and his friends always enjoyed troubling others in the lower grades because they considered themselves important. Added to that both he and his friends liked to bother especially with water globes piss.

"What brings you to our territory, you Brats?"

"Hey, the parks are public, genius." Lukas said.

"And I say it belongs to us, your weeping baby." Curt said defiantly. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"With a good for nothing that plays to be God." Linka said something that his brother supported and clenched his fists with a couple of laughs.

But they had been careless, so the albino girl was punched by Curt and then take Lukas from his shirt but not before seeing other of his friends took a balloon, turning back and starting to fill it with urinary secretion , ready to throw it against the twins.

"You should not have done that," he said angrily.

"If you excuse me, I have a balloon to piss to throw in their faces." Said one of Curt's friends who again began filling a water balloon with urine and then throwing them on the twins.

"Ha ha ha, pee on their faces." Said another of Curt's friends who already had in his hands a water balloon with urine.

"OK, _Who's be the next target of my unbridled rage_? "Curt said." You better get out of here if you do not want to have piss piss and bruises on their bodies.

Lukas was about to respond by kicking him in the middle of Curt, but he did not do it when a mature voice raised his voice stopping them.

"Hey, you better not put a finger on them."

"Who said that?" He asked Turning to see a 34-year-old woman, but with the look of a 24-year-old, blonde, with relatively short hair and dressed in Cyan.

"Did not you hear, Brat?" This time a 23-year-old blond woman said it next to another who was just like her, wearing an elegant pink dress under a coat and wearing equally pink gloves. "Believe me you do not want to see them with me. So let go, now." She ordered.

"And you do not even think about throwing that pissed balloon." Lynn said this time, the boys seeing the police felt a chill, which made Curt let go of Lukas.

"Get away or we'll call your parents." Lori said again, which the three boys did, they fled from there.

While Linka, still recovering from the blow, was helped by Lisa and Lana, while Lori, Leni and Luna helped Lukas, who was perplexed because some women he had never seen, 9 women in total, had defended him and his sister I strangely felt that I had already seen them, but I could not pin it down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luna asked.

Linka and Lukas did not say anything, they just saw confused but at the same time admiring the women who helped them, but Lincoln had educated them perfectly when talking to people.

"Thank you." Lukas said. "But we do not talk to strangers." He said putting himself on the side of his sister.

"Kids, do not be afraid." Leni said with characteristic compassion and kindness. "We will not hurt you, I promise."

"And why should we trust you?" Said Linka

The latter resonated in the minds of all the girls, "Trusting" the ability of a person to have the right one with which to relate or perform activities or that kind of things, which they lost from their brother after the incident.

None of them responded to it, they did not know what to say, but they saw the twins carefully, their age of 6 years, next to that little white as snow made them fill with nostalgia, the older sisters still remembered Lincoln as a child.

"With your permission, we must leave." Said Linka who, together with Lukas, proceeded to retire, and with so many women around him they felt uncomfortable.

"W-Wait ..." Luan pleaded this time. But a moment of silence passed so that she could find the right words. "You could have problems with those kids ... and ... would not you like to rest for a moment as a respite? There's a bank there." She pointed out. "I think you could sit down for a moment and calm down, we'll take care of you until we leave you at home."

"But we do not talk to strangers." Linka said with a frown, like her brother.

"Calm down, dear, we are not strangers." Lana said. "We know your father, Lincoln."

"Yes." Lola seconded. "We are ... acquaintances of him, relatives close to his father."

"How do you know our dad?" Lukas asked.

"Come on, little ones," Leni said, kneeling at the Twins' height to be seen with her kindness and purity that has characterized her so much. "They can trust us, we will not hurt them, we will not let someone hurt them."

With that tone so sweet and so genuine, it was enough for the twins to have the confidence that the girls had been waiting for, they sat down on a bench, some of them remained somewhat distant so as not to bother the little ones among so many women. The Children, strangely, still thought they had seen all those 9 women somewhere, but they could not remember.

Then Linka's phone started ringing, the little albino girl did not hesitate to answer, both knew it was her father who was calling.

"Hi, Dad ... We're in the park ... yes, we're going, do not worry, we're fine ... ah ... okay, here we go, I love you." She said and hung up. "Dad is waiting for us, I'm sorry, but we have to go, thanks."

"Yes, thank you very much, but we have to leave, or dad is going to scold us."

With that initiative, the Twins said goodbye to the girls and proceeded to return home, for the Loud girls, it was like a small victory, because, in a way, they had managed to meet who would be their nephews, but still had a lot to go, they still needed to know more, and also that they knew them, in addition to that they had as their main objective their brother, if they learned something from him, besides not giving up until his hatred was gone, it was that you could not Being upset forever, they were sure that somewhere in that white-haired man, worried about his children, impeccable and mature, was still inside that great little brother who was always to receive them with open arms.

The girls agreed to meet the next day to continue in the development of some "plan" so that Lincoln can open again to them and can forgive them, all went to their respective homes to rest a bit, while some stayed a little longer to see how the 2 little white-haired twins were retiring until they disappeared when they turned in a street towards their house, just seeing them was enough for them to be flooded with an old nostalgia that was more tenuous with their brother now become Father and a successful Businessman.


	3. Meetings

**Meetings**

* * *

At Lincoln's house, his children had soon returned home, fortunately, early so as not to worry his father, as they entered inside, Lincoln was waiting for them, now dressed in his characteristic orange shirt and green trousers with brown shoes, I was taking a decaffeinated coffee rate.

"Hello, dad." They said.

"Hi, kids." Lincoln said. "Everything in order?" He asked, to which they nodded.

"Yes, we were in the park for a while, but then Curt and his friends arrived, they beat me, but I'm fine, besides some ladies defended us from that bunch of cretins."

"I'm going to have to talk at school about that Curt thing with the principal," said Lincoln ruefully. "They know I do not like being involved in fights or things like that, kids."

"Yes, Dad." Said Lukas. "But was he who got, we were not doing anything wrong."

"It's fine." Lincoln said. "I know they would never do something like that." He said as he picked them up and put each of them next to him on the sofa. "But do not misunderstand me, I'm his father, and like his father, I have to worry about your well-being, but like I said, I know that neither of us would get into trouble on purpose, and I hope that never happens. "

"No, Daddy," Linka said, making his father smile and caress his white hair.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. "Hey, kids, what if we go to Burpin's Burger to eat some hamburgers? I have the rest of the afternoon free."

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

"Well, it's decided." He said standing up. "Come on, do not forget to wash your hands."

"Yes, Daddy." They said.

The twins went quickly to the bathroom to wash, while Lincoln changed to more casual clothes, an orange long-sleeved shirt and gray-green pants, combed and shaved, not without waiting for his children, saw a photo of him with Ronnie Anne, when she was a few months pregnant, put her in the lobby, so that her children could know who her mother was and how she looked, every time he saw her, nostalgia became present in the mind of man of white hair.

"Ronnie." He said with a mixture of joy, nostalgia and something of sadness. "I wish you could see our children." He said stroking the photo with his hand gently on the portrait. "You do not know how much you need to do to me and to Linka and Lukas, but I promised you that I would take care of them like a real father, and that is what I will do. "

He went back to the stairs and showed his best expression while he waited for the twins who were getting ready. They did not take long to go down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment on the other side of the city, Lucy had returned to her house, had agreed to meet with the girls later to be able to continue with the plan to recover the affection of her brother, that is, she did not neglect her work as a librarian in the Royal Woods library, she washed her face in the bathroom and fixed herself a bit, still retaining her Gothic appearance, but in a more "standard" tone to society, she usually wore a black blouse, white button-down shirt Underneath and light pants, he prepared his lunch and watched it for a moment.

A plate of hard eggs, with rice with meat juice and a piece of chicken.

She was thinking, remembering when she was a girl and had no one to share her poems with or someone who understood her, the only ones who understood him were those who were not with us now, there was no one in the plane of the world of the living will come to understand the feeling of it.

Except Him.

She admired his talent, which was innate in the use of rhymes, for Lucy was very helpful in making her poems, she was grateful that Lincoln could help her in those moments when she needed it.

And then, when she feared that everyone would mock her for that book, Her brother took the blame in order to avoid the ridicule that she could not bear, she could always count on Lincoln when she had no one from the world of the living in a certain point, that she understood.

But the cost of not understanding it was a hard price to pay, now Lincoln did not want to know anything, Absolutely nothing of them, because they were foolish, because they were selfish, because they always wanted to be right, when you can not always do that, sometimes the reason the others have, and go her brother had then.

She was not with appetite, but she knew that her body needed him, so she decided to have lunch already, although her downward gaze made her discourage. It was when he heard his neighbor with another of his "problems"

"COME BACK HERE!" He yelled. "YOU AND I HAVE NOT FINISHED, LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Terrence Stuart fighting to crush a mosquito or a fly, for a change." Lucy said with a slight smile, since even she found it funny that her neighbor made "Epic" character efforts against everyday problems instead of solving them as a normal person, but for others it was funny to see.

"PREPARE, DIRTY BLASPHEMY, NOW YOU WILL SEE THE TRUE MEANING OF THE WORD PAIN!" He yelled and there was a knock. "Ouch ..."

"In a way, you fix my day, Terrence." Lucy said to herself, with a slight smile.

She remembered how beautiful it was to have her brother and his affection that he emitted, that need was evident, for her and for the rest.

She looks at her watch.

"I still have time." Lucy said. "I'll finish my lunch and go to the library.

* * *

Returning with Lincoln and his children, they were on their way to Burpin's Burger, the white-haired man driving a green car, he was in the driver's seat, while the twins were behind, playing thumb war and stone paper or scissors, they looked so adorable playing together.

Then they arrived at Burpin's Burger, Lincoln bought his favorite from when he was a child, while the twins asked for the infant, they looked for a table and sat down to enjoy.

"Have fun, children?" His father asked.

"Yeah!" They said.

"You are the best dad Ever." Lukas said.

"We love you, Daddy." Linka added.

"Kids, my sons," Lincoln said quietly, but with great happiness. "You are a miracle, you deserve the best, you behave well, you do your homework, you do not fight, all that makes me feel proud of you, I hope you do not change when they grow up."

"No, Daddy." They both said and continued tasting their food.

After a while, the twins filled their bellies and gave a small burp, satisfied with their snack, so they went back for a walk, this time to the library. For the little twins loved to look for children's books and stories to read, at their age of 6 years, they also loved to browse through the corridors and look for a story to read.

Linka and Lukas kept poking around in the corridors, so Lincoln told them not to get too far away.

The twins were in the children's section, looking for a book to read, there were heroes, science fiction, fantasy, friendship and even humor along with the classic stories for children.

However, Lukas asked his sister to follow him to another section, which had caught his attention.

This section was full of poems, most of them quite Gothic, the twins had seen about the Gothic culture, although they did not expect to find so much of it in one section, besides one person: _Lucy Loud._

Lukas took one of the poems and Linka approached to read it for both, curiously possessed a curious title: _Amend_

_A fatal mistake his love cost me._

_Guilt is not going._

_He hates us._

_There is not a single day when I regret my mistakes._

_There is not a single day in which I do not miss Him._

_I just want to amend what we did._

_Amend our lack._

_Amend our relationship._

_Do I really need you in my heart_

_Only an opportunity I ask,_

_To amend my mistake._

_I do not want to continue like this._

Despite being 6 years old, the twins could notice the pain of those words, the emotional pain of the person who wrote that poem, it was really depressing to see, begging for someone's forgiveness.

Meanwhile, a certain woman with black hair was arranging the books in her place on her way to her section, yes, her section, since the poems she had written since she was 8 years old, had dazzled her bosses in the library, so much so that They offered to have their personal section in that place.

Then when he entered it, he was left without movement when he saw his nephews, there, with one of his poems in his hands, reading it, she put her hand to her heart, never thought that she would see those little creatures snooping one of her poems, seeing that this was one of the most recent that he had published.

She wished she could tell them to whom she had dedicated that poem, but she thought that it would bring her problems with Lincoln, who continued to hold a grudge against them all and the last thing he wanted was to have another argument with his brother that would distance him from them forever, In addition, he had warned everyone not to approach their children.

But even so, Lucy just wanted her brother to forgive her, like all of them, she walked calmly, although nervous inside, towards her little nephews, who saw her.

"Oh, hi, ma'am." The 2 said in unison.

"Oh... Hello children." Lucy said.

"Hey, you are one of those ladies who helped us with Curt and his friends." Linka commented, to which Lucy put her hand to her heart.

"Y-Yes," the Gothic librarian woman affirmed to her nephews.

"Why did they do it?" Lukas asked.

"Well ..." Lucy was going to say. "You are children." She said, matching the twins. "How could we let a bunch of malicious people do something to souls like yours?"

"Thank you very much." They both said, Lucy smiled even to herself.

"Hey," said Linka. "Do you all know each other?

"Oh, well ... yes ... we're all sisters, even if it does not look like it."

"Wow! I do not believe it." Lukas said surprised, as did his sister.

"Oh, yes, what I say is true." Lucy answered. "It would surprise them if we are a big family."

The twins were left open-mouthed at the response, absolutely surprised and excited. Although Lucy thinking about her family, she shrugged again at the thought of her older brother ... and Her younger sister.

Lincoln...

"Mrs. Loud?" Lukas asked.

"Ah, it's noth ... wait, how do you know my last name?" Asked the Loud Gothic-Librarian, also fearing that her nephews have discovered who she is.

"Well, you have your identification, ma'am." Linka pointed to her black vest that she wore over a white button-down shirt. "It's a coincidence that we have the same surname, you know: we've seen people who sometimes have the same surname, Ironies of life. She added, to which Lucy sighed.

" _Yes, although some of them can be more than just coincidences_." Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey, ma'am, we have to go." Linka said. "But I hope we can come back here."

"Oh, well, I understand." Lucy said with some resignation. "But ... I hope to see you again here."

"Yes, we like the Library!" They both said in a low voice and then ran back to their father, Lucy could be stealthy to see them retire without Lincoln noticing.

"Linka ... and Lukas ...- she murmured." I want to recover my brother, but ... I also want to meet my nephews, I'm sure the others also want to."

But how to do it?

I needed to talk this with the others, it was time to start the next step of the so-called Operation Reconciliation. Name courtesy of Lisa, at first they had put _Operation-find-the-way-of-what-Lincoln-can-consider-us-again-part-of-his-family-like-what-as-the-was-doing-that- type-of-sacrifices-for-us-when-we-were-children-to-be-able-to-see-him-to-his-children-And-Think-in-a-short-name-for-this- operation._

Thinking that initial name made her laugh, it was the same as Lincoln making his plans in his time with Clyde, when they said that name the day they started the operation, they all laughed while nostalgia flooded them.

A pleasant memory without a doubt.

And now they should take advantage of the opportunity they got to be able to be a family again.


	4. Is not Easy

**_Is not Easy_ **

* * *

The next day, it was a day when The Twins went to school, and Lincoln had a Free Day, he had left the temporary position to the vice president of the company while the white-haired man took a break.

Lincoln decided to spend some time to buy some wine without alcohol (although wine without alcohol is simple grape juice) to enjoy his day off, at home, he had a drink and he served wine in it.

He was just resting without any worries.

Meanwhile, Luna Loud was cleaning her guitar at a radio station where she used to go with her friends, Sam, Edgar, Tabby and Chunk, because when she was not a Rock star, she used to work at Local Radio as a commentarist with Edgar , and from time to time, she shared songs composed by her as a soloist, or with her band copied by Tabby, Chunk, Sam and herself.

The rising Rock star simply had her mind elsewhere, trying to distract herself by cleaning her guitar, trying to forget that incident that cost her sister and her brother's love, but could not, she sighed, drawing the attention of her blonde best friend.

"Everything okay, Luna?" Sam asked.

"Ah, yes." She said surprisingly, because he did not feel her coming. "Yeah ... I'm fine."

The rock star Loud tried to continue with her own, but the image of her younger brother, in her mind, the image kept repeating itself, she thought of her brother and was always beset by the dream of seeing her smile again, when they shared songs of the Rock star, when I sang before sleeping when I was little, When she made her first Unforgettable concert, and when 3 times, _she, she only just..._

"Luna" Said Sam running to see her friend who had fallen on her knees and helped her up, saw how the makeup she used was running down her cheeks and clenched her teeth to keep from crying. "Luna, what happened to you? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

The girl tried to make herself understood, but the voice did not reach her, her lips only seemed to show words without using her voice, she took a deep breath, trying to formulate the words, even though her throat was irritated, she wiped her nose a bit and I speak.

"Lincoln." she said barely.

"Luna, I know you're sad, Lincoln was certainly a great brother." She said. "I really regretted what they did with Lily, but I understood that it was an accident."

"Lincoln does not love us any more." She said without hiding her pain. "If we had only listened, if only we had thought things better, maybe ..."

"Luna, you can not change the past, but you can change the today, the present, the time that matters is the now, I think that in the depths of his heart, he also misses them, I think he also misses the family they were, just like all of you.

"Do you think?" She asked.

"Absolutely, you can not be angry all your life, do not you think?" Sam said with a smile.

"Right." Luna responded calmer. "Thank you very much, Sam, that if you help me, help me a lot."

"It's because we're friends."

Her friends always esteemed her, thanks to it, Luna had her mind up to continue doing what she was passionate about: Music. However, the pain of the burden he carried in his hands, which were stained with blood, still persisted, he literally lost his baby sister, and symbolically his only male brother, during that time in the old Loud house after the departure of her brother, Luna, passed from time to time crying in silence, because their parents never looked at them like their future daughters with success, especially their mother, whenever they came across one of their daughters, they only looked at them with disappointment and accusation, They had killed someone previously mentioned, that was the reason for their grief at that time, spending their time watching their photo album with the rest of their also depressed sisters, concentrated mainly in the photos where a small white head was present, What if they had done Lincoln the same thing? Anyway, they would have suffered the same, however, Lily was only a baby, she had no guilt about anything, and Lincoln was the one who could always give her his confidence, his indestructible affection, or who seemed to be it until that incident happened.

With time, Luna was able to raise her spirits again, she made great strides with Music, although most of them were depressing or "Romantic" but without rising to the point of kissing or relationships, this love was family love, like the one a father gives to his son, from a mother to his baby, or from a person to his faithful pet, from one brother to another. He remembered the times that Lincoln used to do something that could be considered stupid, plus the small white strands always did his best to fix it, to remove the anger from them when those things happened, that way of being was one of the many inspirations of Luna to continue with the music, to advance in the face of adversity, no matter how hard it was, and that same inspiration was the one that led her and the others to do the same as he did when they committed something stupid, they did everything possible to forget the anger and I could remember the love that I had for them and their little sister who may rest in peace.

She just hoped doing the correct this time.

"I never gave up on music, I will not give up on you either, Lincoln, my little brother." Luna thought. "If you did all those actions to win our love, I'll do the same to get yours back."

She stood up, but then she looked down.

"Is not easy."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Royal Woods hospital, a young lady about 21 years old, dressed in a hospital gown, wearing a green, brown sweater and wearing glasses underneath, was doing a couple of check-ups in her room that she also used as a laboratory , was dedicated to researching more effective medications against diseases and also built prostheses for patients with amputations.

Since losing her siblings, Lisa lost her willpower, in a way, because she did not go back to experimenting with surgeries or using her family as guinea pigs, as the saying goes, you do not know what you have until you lose it, Now whenever she thought of Lily or Lincoln, he remembered how she showed her photos with her and Lincoln when she was a baby, loving her, sharing her affection, even with a video where he told her, seeing her intellect, that she was a very special girl, that his intellect would change the world, and a baby Lisa smiling at him and telling him that he would not disappoint him.

And yet she disappointed him.

She disappointed her only brother, broke her promise, and thanks to her, along with the others, the youngest of the family could no longer grow up, meet their brothers, be with them as they should have been.

She disappointed her only brother, broke her promise, and thanks to her, along with the others, the youngest of the family could no longer grow up, meet their brothers, be with them as they should have been.

That pain made the little genius become a doctor, never wanted to hurt anyone else again, only to help or heal those who had pain, she dedicated to helping others before herself, a price for her actions , she was a prodigy, for something she had such an intellect, how she wanted to see her brother with a smile that reflected pride in her, that showed the joy she showed for her success, and Lily ...

Lily, her Little Sister ...

She stopped moving the wrench on the nut of the prosthesis on which she was working, and on her face a sad, depressed expression of loneliness, decayed.

But then she looked up again, pointing to the mirror in front of her, and her sad expression went a little to a determined one.

"I'll make you proud of me again." She said taking an old picture of her brother and she as a baby, decorated in a nice frame with flowers, and gently caressed the part where his brother was. "I do not know, but as the genius that I am, I will not rest until I can see you happy, For you, for our family, for my sisters, for ... for..."

And she decayed again, just thinking about her younger sister who had left, a Tear fell from her eyes, now she did not have a younger sister, because she was stupid, she was stubborn, she was selfish.

"It's not easy," she said with pain. "It's not easy to carry this ... I just ... I only want my brother again, I wish I could ask the same of my little sister, but I can not, still, not I will make the same mistake with you, Brother, I will make you proud of me, I promise."

It was not easy to carry with it knowing that they had claimed the life of an innocent soul, newborn, and more on top of her blood.

Much pain.

Much sadness.

Wishing to turn everything back, never to have made that mistake, but the past can not be changed.

But the future can be.

But in order for that future to change for the better, they had to focus on the present, on today, to be someone better in the future, needed to abandon that burden after 17 years, Lisa could no longer

* * *

(Lincoln House)

The white-haired man enjoyed his glass of wine without alcohol, while his children were in school, studying without something bad that could happen to them, every time they had problems, they did not hesitate to tell the teachers, besides that even more so they did if they threatened them, in addition to being very nice in view of the rest, practically, they did not have to worry about if someone wanted to be clever with them.

They were safe, and Lincoln appreciated that.

"Even if you're not with us anymore, I hope you're happy seeing how our children are, Ronnie." Nostalgically Lincoln said as he looked at the photo of his late wife.

TOC TOC TOC

Someone knocked on the door, so he went to see who it could be, he wore his orange button-down shirt and the pants he wore for work, when he opened the door, clearly, his expression turned into pure repudiation when he saw his older sister in front of him, even more when he saw that he found out where he lived.

He was about to close her in the face, but Lori put her foot in the door before it closed.

"Lincoln, Wait!" Lori pleaded. "... Please ..."

"What do you want?" Lincoln asked in an intimidating way. "And I better not have to see ..."

"Please," she said, praying, "can we ... talk? I beg you, Lincoln.

"(Grunting) It's fine." He said, annoyed. "But it's better that it's worth it. Let it be in the square that is a couple of houses, do you think?

"It's a start." She said showing a slight smile, she got her chance.

The 2 Siblings went to that Place and they sat down in one of the stone tables that there was, in addition it is necessary to say that that place was not very circulated in that afternoon, They remained a moment in silence, a moment of pure annoyance for Lincoln, but of nervousness for Lori. Then she decided to speak, tried to put her hand close to her brother's, but he pushed her away.

"(Sigh) Lincoln ..." Lori began. "I know ... you're still upset ... b ... but you can not be angry all your life.

He frowned.

"So you want, as if by magic, to say: _Oh Girls, I forgive them, come and see me so they can have another fight and hurt my children later_ "

"Lincoln, please." Lori asked. "It's not what you think."

"Then, So what is it?

"I ... I just want my little brother back." She said with his voice cut off. "Do you think it's easy to live knowing that you made the biggest mistakes of your life? No, it's not, It's not easy. Lincoln, please ... Let's not get on with this, leave that anger aside, not for us, but for Lily, I'm sure she ..."

"What will you know about her?" He asked angrily. "She would have liked to live, to meet her brother and sisters, which, surprise: they denied that opportunity." He answered. "But let me tell you, it is not for me either. easy, it's not easy, losing a person you love so much being this part of your family, but you can not understand when that happens 2 times! First Lily, and then Ronnie!

Clearly understandable, they perfectly understood Lincoln's emotional pain for his younger sister, and with the death of his wife during the birth of their children, it was like pouring salt into the wound.

"Lincoln...

"But with her I do not blame them, I do not have to." He said, calmer, but reflecting his pain, his helplessness. "But now my priority is my children, I'm going to give everything for them, and neither you nor the others , nor will anyone prevent me from being there for them.

"Lincoln." Lori said. "Look, I understand that you're suffering for that, and I have nothing against you, none has nothing against you, no more, we're not going to plot anything against you or your children, we just want to see you again You are our brother, even if you do not see us like that anymore.

"(Sigh) Why are you so stubborn?"

"Well, we learned it from you, Lincoln." She said with a small smile. "Thanks, Lincoln, for letting us talk a little, but you have my word that we do not plot anything against you, I promise.

Lori decided not to disturb her brother anymore and retired, on the way home, she remembered that in the afternoon she would meet the others in the coffee shop, the reconciliation operation had started yesterday, added to that Bobby, along with Sam, Darcy and Maggie, would also meet with them to discuss it, the latter because they also greatly esteemed Lincoln in his time, and Bobby because he was also directly in the matter as the other Loud girls, as he had also been affected by death of his sister, and Lincoln was like the brother who never had, apart, he was also worried about his "brother" and his sisters because of their relationship, he also wanted them to make the passes, but with the 2 deaths that the white tufts he had witnessed as a child, someone who had become very suspicious on behalf of people in the street, even of his acquaintances, it could be said that where he was most confident, it was work.

The girls had to help their brother, for the first time in their lives, they really did something for their brother, because they loved him no matter what, something they had learned from him.

Lori picked up her phone and called.

"Bobby? ... Hi Bobby ... yes, in the coffee shop, this afternoon ... yes ... yes ... thanks, I do not know what I would do without you, kisses, I love you so much ..." She called her husband and hung up the phone.

Suddenly, the Young Blonde felt a strong abdominal pain that almost makes her fall on the pavement, she sweat enough on her forehead, and then she rejoined, she sighed heavily, what had that been? ... no, it should not have been nothing, maybe it was just a pain in the kidney and now, added to that I had not even thought about having children with Bobby, it was not for nothing, just had not thought about it, if I was pregnant I would have dizziness or a strange feeling in your belly , but this one was more painful and was close to the right kidney, besides that from time to time I had loss of appetite, for Lori, It was for her melancholy.

Now she had to worry about getting her brother back, went to the bus stop and headed to the coffee shop near the plaza where she would meet with the others.

It was time to take the second step to get back their brother, their family.

It's not easy, could there be any way that Lincoln can see them again in the way he saw them in their best times? if there was any pinch, it was very small, they took a life, carrying that weight for several years, it was not easy for them to sleep knowing that their younger sister could never grow up and know all of them, they would not hear their Adorable giggles, hear her say "Po po" "Wincoln" or other words that her then young and pure mind could formulate, because of her stubbornness, they had lost her, and her brother, but even so, they were going to try.

It is not easy, it would not be, but they would not give up, a determination they learned from him at the time.


	5. Operation: Reconciliatión (Part I)

_**Operation: Reconciliation (Part 1)** _

* * *

Walking to the coffee shop, a young woman, blonde of 33 years, long hair, green sea blouse and blue pants with a wallet and a scarf, walked towards the coffee shop, inside was the first to arrive and asked for a glass of decaffeinated coffee, she sat next to a window and took a sip of her coffee holding it with her two hands.

When she saw the window she saw how the sky was getting cloudy, because it was cool that afternoon, in addition to the wind blowing from the south, indicating that it would soon rain.

Leni stared a little at the spiral that sometimes used to form in her coffee glass, watching as the light steam came out of her, she had not even taken a sip, because she was also going through a bad time, a bad memory for to be precise.

_"Maybe if the damage was minor, I could expect it from the girls, but from you, Leni? you really surprised me, I never thought you could get to this point either."_

Which needle that penetrated her heart, that's what the dressmaker felt, she was not a bad person at all, but why did she do that then? Why did she let her violent instincts dominate her? How could he be capable, a sweet soul like his, carry the weight of knowledge that his hands were stained with blood?

"Hello, Leni." She looked forward, Luan had arrived, the comedian in question, dressed in her white blouse and skirt with yellow pants, in addition to wearing a coat, Leni did not hesitate to invite them to sit down.

Next to her was Maggie, who was also carrying a glass of coffee. The woman was wearing a black vest over her blue blouse and a short pink skirt with black long socks, she lived with Luan who looked after the house while that her partner had a job in accounting.

Luan had left the comedy long ago, especially when she tried to cheer things up without Lincoln the day of jokes a year after his departure, she just wanted to give some joy as only she could.

In return, her parents confiscated all her joke material, including her mime suit, which also confiscated several things from her sisters as well.

(Flashback)

_"But what happens to you, Luan?" Lincoln left and you have our things taken away!"_

_"_ _This is your fault, Luan!_

_"It is true! This is your fault!_

_"Girls"_

_"_ _I am sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried. "So ... I just wanted to cheer them up! Lincoln left and they all barely smile! I see them depressed all the time, I even saw the twins crying several times."_

_"Luan..."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried, covering her face with her hands. "I just do not want to see them like that!" I can not stand seeing them that sad anymore, I wanted to give them just a moment of happiness, and I only made it worse!"_

_"Luan!" The older sisters exclaimed when they saw the comedian running away._

(Flashback)

_"Luan." Said her older sister, putting her hand on his back while she cried hugging her knees and with them, hiding her face._

_"I'm sorry, Luna, it was not my intention that Mom took your guitar, or that Lana had her animals taken away, I did not want ..."_

_The girl broke again in tears, continuing with the same position in a mixture of guilt and shame, while her rock star sister did not stop comforting her, that's when she came up with the old song she sang to her younger brothers as children, It was one that her mother taught her when she was little._

_Then, the comedian's cries lessened, but she was still trembling, she let her sister bring her head to her chest and stroke her brown hair._

_"Everything will be fine, little sister, calm." Luna consoled her younger sister._

_"Luan?" Said one of her younger sisters, leaning next to the door._

_"Girls." The rocker said when she saw the twins enter the room._

_"Luan, I ... we ..." Lola tried said._

_"We ... We're sorry, we're sorry, you just wanted to try to cheer us up, it was not our intention to talk to you like that, it's that Without Lincoln ... nothing is the same anymore." Lana Added_

_"It ..._ _It's okay, girls." Luan said, wiping his tears. "I miss him too ... I just wanted to see you smile a little, I never wanted Mom and Dad to get upset with us."_

_"Well, Although the truth, if it was a little funny about the cakes." Lola commented smiling a little._

_The 4 melted into an embrace, they needed it, without Lincoln, things were not the same, but at the same time, maybe it was the best option for girls to reflect on their lives, because the world is a place of constant change._

(Flashback ends)

"Oh, Hi, Maggie." Leni said. "I did not think you were accompanying my sister, you are very considerate.

"Thank you." Maggie thanked the compliment. "You know that as my friend and roommate, I am responsible for what has to do with her, the friends are supported at all times.

"Thank you very much, Maggie." Luan replied, although somewhat discouraged to remember a certain flashback, the two of them sat in front of Leni.

"The others have not arrived yet?"

"No, I'm the first one who came." Leni said, still seeing her coffee rate. "Is it that they forgot?

"I doubt it." Luan replied. "No one would forget an opportunity like this."

"You're right, Luan." Leni said. "I can not stand that things are that way," she added, falling into a temper. "It's not easy to have to live with this, I just want Linky to see us again as his sisters."

"We all want that, Leni." Luan said.

On the way to the coffee shop, 2 blonde girls with long hair, only one wore a ponytail, a red cap, blue jeans and a light blue blouse under a brown sweater, the other one was loose hair, pink dress coming up to the middle part of the knees, gloves and a pink coat with an umbrella, because raindrops were already falling.

"Hey, Lana." Her twin said. "How's everything going at work?"

"Ah, yes, all right, the usual, almost always come pets with an accident, some had no choice but to amputate some part that was infected by risk to spread to the rest of your body, but others that are mostly They can deal with success, rarely come with exotic animals or the zoo. "Lana said." What's the question, Lola?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She answered. "It's just that, as we lived together, I was curious."

"Well, before you did not ask," said Raising her eyebrow.

"For everything there is a first time." She commented with a smile.

The twins had lived together since they finished college, Lola had moved in with Lana, with her she learned to be a bit more "open" to dirt, in addition to learning to do housework when she did not act as an actress. or model, with what he earned he shared with Lana, who had become a veterinarian and lived alone, still retained his mechanical skills, but his love for animals, more when he had to say goodbye to their pets that their parents took to shelters , as when her pets such as Charles, Cliff and Geo had to leave, they took her on the path of medicine, her time helping animals made her not so interested in relationships, for which she lived alone until she received Lola.

Needless to say, they had stopped peeling a long time ago, when they reached the age of their brother (11 years old) because when they remembered how old they were at that moment, they always remembered their brother who had changed homes, and his little sister , returning them to those ill-fated memories, just thinking about her, her little sister, aroused the fear that the other would end the same or worse with their fights, so they agreed to stop fighting on their own and they knew each other even more, Needless to say, they also became close twin sisters.

"Yes," she huffed happily. "There's a first time for everything."

"Hey, better go to where there's a roof or we'll get wet all the time."

"Look, the coffee shop is there, let's go."

The twins hurried before they were soaked, crossed the street with green light and once in the entrance, Lola kept her umbrella.

"Uff, thank goodness, we got sister, the rain is gaining strength." She said when she saw that the drops were falling more intensely.

"Yes, Ah, Look, it's Leni and Luan ... and Maggie." Lola said as she walked in with Lana and looked at one of the tables by the window. "They came first."

_(With Leni, Luan and Maggie)_

"I admit that I'm not the brightest, but at least I try hard at what I do.

"But we all appreciate your kindness and talent, Leni." Luan encouraged her. "You have many people who appreciate you for what you are, not for your intelligence."

"Linky also liked me for that," she said, looking at her coffee. "Well, at least I did, I can not imagine how difficult it must be to take care of 2 children alone, but if you can manage a company, I have faith in that he can handle it"

"You said it, Sister." Said Lana who goes with Lola.

"Ah, Hello, Girls." Leni greeted, who finally took a sip of her coffee, which was now warm. "You did come.

"Of course we were coming, how could we not?" Lola questioned. "It's our chance that we can fix things with Lincoln after all these years, I want to take advantage of it, not waste it.

"We were never safer in our lives," Lana said as she sat next to Leni and Lola next to Luan and Maggie. "I just want back my older brother." She said something sad. "Ah, I'm sorry, I think that sounded a little childish.

"Do not worry, you're not the only one who wants that." Luan replied, remembering the flashback written above a little above.

"Are you going to want something, ladies?" Asked the garzon who addressed the girls.

"Some coffee for me and my twin sister, mine decaffeinated." Lola said, taking some money out of her purse, giving it to the garzon.

"Mine with caffeine." Lana asked, also taking some money too.

While they waited for their coffees, Luna was also heading there in a gray truck in the rain, to stop in front of the coffee shop.

* * *

_(Lincoln's House)_

Opening the front door, came the white-haired man with his little twin sons, Linka and Lukas, who were taking off their coats and leaving them in their room and then went back downstairs with their father, who went to sleep on the couch while

"Do not turn up the volume so much, huh?" It was the request of the white-haired man.

"Yes, dad." Linka said.

The pair of little white-haired children stood watching television while their father took a nap on the couch in front of the window that showed the raindrops dripping on it.

"I wish we could ... I would like me and ... no, better not." It was what he murmured before closing his eyes.

_(Back to coffee shop)_

"Hi Luna"

"Oh, hello girls." Says the Rocker woman. "Hello, Maggie.

"Hello Luna." Said the old comedian. "How have you been, sister?

"Mmmhhhh, well," she said. "I think it's good, you know, sister, the usual, one morning on the local radio, with my friends, playing ... well, you know.

"Ah, we see." Lana said. "And how have the guys been?

"Well, Chunk and Tabby are almost like the dynamic duo." She said with a slight smile. "And Sam takes Edgar to different places for their dates." Luna commented.

"And the others?" Lola asked.

"Lucy is on her way with Lisa, Lori will come with Bobby, but she did not seem to be quite right, although she said it was nothing according to her, but it's better now." Luna commented. "The two will come in Bobby's car and Lucy will bring Lisa.

(In a few streets)

Driving a common black car, Lisa and Lucy went to the coffee shop, the genius was brought by her Gothic sister, who noticed a faint look from her younger sister who was looking at the window while the raindrops were passing through the window.

"Lisa?" The Gothic asked when she saw her expression faded.

There was no response at the beginning.

"¿Lisa" She asked again.

"Ah, yes?" She said, coming back to herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She answers. "It's just that ... well, you know."

"I know, I understand." Lucy said. "Believe me, I remember her too."

"We ruined everything," she said sadly. "Lincoln will never forgive us."

"But it does not mean that we can not try to endear ourselves again," Lucy said, with an optimism that did not go with her gothic image, she also had hope. "I know that Lily or mom and dad would like us to see each other again , like Siblings."

"But mom and dad are also upset with us." she replied with a look of sadness.

"Still, we have to do it, for her, and for our brother."

Lisa just sighed as they reached the coffee shop.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Operation: Reconciliation (Part II)

_**Operation: Reconciliation (Part 2)** _

* * *

In a small one-storey house, out of a total of 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a blonde woman was having a glass of water in the lobby, she was there, thinking, while at the door, her husband entered. Bobby now had a remarkable mustache and beard, it was noted that he shaved, showed better physique and wore his old green shirt, but also wore a light blue shirt underneath, was a mechanic, after several jobs, found his vocation as a mechanical engineer and also an electrician, in his neighborhood he already stood out for his skills when there were blackouts.

"Hi Lori" Her husband greeted her.

"Ah, Dear" She said. "you got well"

"Yes, at the station I got the rest of the day off to finish work early, having nothing else in the factory, I could go home." Bobby said approaching and giving him a welcome kiss from his wife. And how have you been, love?"

"Oh, you know ... as always." He said rocking a little glass of water that he held on the table with his hand. "The routine, waiting to go see the girls in the cafeteria and ... well you you know."

Bobby was also very affected when Ronnie Anne passed away, but he never blamed Lincoln, although they also distanced themselves a lot, even though their relationship was always good, the Mexican understood that Lincoln did not want to be close to his sisters, but He thought that the white-haired boy should forget that grudge after so many years, they were also his sisters, and really they were repentant of their acts, ready to receive any punishment that they were going to impose, which was their distancing.

"I hope everything went well after your ... conversation with your brother yesterday." Bobby said.

"I have faith, love." Lori answered. "I know that Lincoln is still the same good boy since he was a boy, if only we had listened ...

"Shhh, honey, it's fine." Bobby said putting his arm on her back, while she left her head next to her husband's chest while still looking at the table. "I understand that this hurts you, if you want I could ..."

"No." She interrupted him. "This is something that I, and my sisters have to solve with our brother on our own, you do not need to bother with that.

"Lori, dear." He answered compassionately. "You know that Ronnie was also worried about Lincoln's grudge for you, (sigh) and I see that it was worse when ... well ... you know ...

"I know, believe me I miss her too." She answered. "I can not imagine what Lincoln felt."

"But it helped the arrival of the little ones." Bobby said. "Lincoln gives a lot for them, he loves them very much."

"And what do you say, it's your father, how would you not love them?" He replied. "You do not know how much I want to see them, the others are the same ... but also the day when Lincoln can smile when he sees me. "Then Lori saddened, that memory that marked them all for the biggest mistake of their lives. "Neither mom and dad wanted to see us when we visited them in the nursing home ...

"Calm down, love." Her husband calmed her down. "Do not think about the past anymore, think about the now, think that Lincoln can no longer hold a grudge anymore, I'm sure he has been thinking about his attitude towards you."

"You know I went to see him the other day," she said with her head down. "He's still upset, but" he said when he saw Bobby again. "I have faith that what you say is true, thank you very much."

TOC TOC TOC

Lori got up and went to see who knocked on the door, she received her sister, Lynn.

_(Lincoln's house)_

Linka and Lukas were watching TV until they also fell asleep on the carpet, although they were still half awake.

Lincoln, on the other hand, had already woken up, seeing that it was still raining, decided to prepare dinner for his children, went to the kitchen and started making dinner, then his phone started ringing, he answered.

" _Hi ... Ah, Hello, Lilian, how have you been? ... Aha ... yes, I too ... really ... excellent, Linka and Lukas will love to see you ... ah, will you come in 3 weeks? OK, take care of yourself ... you're welcome, I'll see you ..._

"Dad." Lukas said. "Aunt Lilian will come?"

"Oh, yeah" He said.

"Cool! When will she come?"

"Hey, calm, little snail." He said stroking his white hair. "It will come in 3 weeks, do not be surprised so much yet."

Lincoln then asked Lukas to go to his room with Linka, while he was going to prepare lunch, checked the refrigerator and furniture, from the refrigerator he took out some tomatoes, some salad and potatoes, although he saw that soup was missing As well as some bread, he put on his shoes and picked up his vest and umbrella at the entrance.

"Kids!" Lincoln called to his children. "I'm going to go shopping for some bread and soup, do not leave the house and do not open the door to strangers, is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad." The twins said from their room.

With that, the white-haired man opened the door and his umbrella and went to the taxi stand.

_(Coffee Shop)_

After staying for a moment, Lucy and Lisa finally arrived, then Lori, Lynn and Bobby, all gathered at a large table to discuss "Operation Reconciliation"

"In short, so that everyone understands, it's simple, we ... we'll try to talk to him, if possible each, or some, not all of them too soon, or Lincoln could be annoyed more than he already is, added to That he might suspect. "Argued Lisa." Lori, we know that you also recently went to talk to him.

"Yes, although ... he did not show me confidence, but he did not blame us for what happened to Ronnie Anne, we know he did not have it easy having to raise his children by himself, but he is satisfied with seeing Linka and Lukas happy in their lives. " Lori commented.

"Maybe if we get closer to their children, we can be reconciled." Lisa said.

"What do you mean?"

"Linka and Lukas do not know that we are sisters of their father, if it is possible, that each one makes little effort to gain their trust, it is possible that, adding the insistence of the twins, Lincoln can open a little more."

"That's kind of mean, Lisa." Lana criticized. "We can not take advantage of the innocence of the little ones to make Lincoln forgive us."

"I agree." Leni said. "I'm not going to make Lincky forgive me using his own children as an object of blackmail, that's not done in a family."

"Dude, you're right," Luna said, annoyed by what her sister proposed. "I'm not going to buy my brother's pardon, let alone use his own children as a scapegoat, I want him to forgive me because I want to show him that I changed, that I have learned from my mistakes."

"If Mom and Dad heard this ... " Luan commented.

"What are you thinking about, Lisa, you can not use someone for other one else to forgive you, especially not from our own family, what's the matter with you?" Lucy protested.

"No." Lisa hurried to the protests of his sisters. "I did not express myself well, I do not say to use children as a" bribe "nothing like that." She added accommodating her glasses. "I said we should try to get closer to our nephews, is that ... I want to be with them, they are our nephews as I said, and personally I. "She adjusted her throat." I want to meet them, let them know their aunt, and I'm sure they would love it. to know you, I am very sorry if I offended you ... it was not my intention to appear offensive.

Obviously Lisa was not the only one with that thought, the twins had several aspects of their father who was their only brother: their freckles, little rabbit teeth, they liked to wear orange shirts, the color that their father tuned, to the girl, Linka, liked to read comics, and the boy, Lukas, with his interest thinking about being a reporter, showed his talent planning plans just as Lincoln did when he was young.

And most importantly, both were the same hair color that genetics made so unique to their brother, as if being the only boy in 11 siblings was not enough.

White.

That was the color that both children of 6 years had inherited from their father, to see them always flooded memories of yesteryear girls, the 5 older than anyone, remember when Lincoln was born, so small, so cute, with that white hair that made him so special, even though they could not teach him the same as the other girls, but to a baby as adorable as he deserved to have the best sisters in the world, more for being so devoted, devoted, loyal, determined, patient and something naughty

And at the same time it reminded them why they should not make the same mistakes, it hurt to have to remember, particularly what they took from their brothers, if only they had listened, if only ...

"Leni?" Luan asked. "Are you okay?

She returned to reality at the question of her sister.

"Ah, yes ... yes, I'm fine." The blonde replied. "I was just thinking, you know.

"Well," Luna said. "I think we should all go to rest a bit, we'd better prepare for tomorrow, today was an exhausting day, do not you think?

"Yes, it was." Lola said. "But I hope our plan can work, I want to see Lincoln.

"Me too." Lana added.

"Ok, but for now, let's rest, let's go back to our homes, tomorrow there will be a lot to do." Lisa clarified.

They all knew what they had to do, so they paid the bill after pouring some coffee, and they all went back to their homes, Lori and Bobby took the bus, Lisa and Leni were taken by Lucy, the twins were taken by Lynn, and Luna and Luan took a Taxi.

* * *

_(Leni's House)_

The blonde girl went to her home, usually she lived alone, she had met several boys where she worked, she even invited them to sleep with her if there were things involved, although she never surpassed their relationship with them beyond the simple friendship of Friends, one of the reasons was specifically your feeling of loneliness that I felt after you know that.

Leni left her coat in the doorway, took a bath and went out in her old green blouse pajamas, went to the sink and cleaned the little makeup she was wearing, revealing dark circles and eyes, in addition to her beautiful hair, totally pasty, the poor thing was not sleeping well these last days, because before that, she had tried to go to see her parents in the retirement home, but all she received was the same that Lincoln in first stay gave to all of them : reproaches, accusations, and rejection, particularly from her mother, her father was more tolerant, but even so, he also avoided her, although she told them they would try to fix things with Lincoln, try to become a family again, the 2 elders just They showed skepticism at what their daughter said, and in the end, they demanded that she leave.

Looking at the mirror, Leni cried again, although she did not go away from home, she had cried a lot, because she had lost her younger sister, she had lost, metaphorically speaking, her only brother, and her parents reminded them at that age that they they were responsible for everything, in their youth they were more strict with them, they still loved them as much as their brother, but they could not avoid looking with bad eyes at the girls, not after what they did for ignoring their brother, and because they did absolutely nothing.

Even though she felt a terrible pain in the depths of her heart, Leni did not want the other people around her to worry, that's why she simply let herself go as she used to be: simply, be Leni.

The girl turned to wet her face and finished combing her hair after getting wet, went to her room, turned off the light, and hugged the doll that Natasha Invansevic, one of her neighbors, had given her at a garage sale that she and her younger siblings had done a year ago.

"It's my fault ..." She lamented between tears." Linky ... Lily ... please, forgive me.

It did not take long for her to sleep, emotionally, she was exhausted.


End file.
